


love it if we made it

by stevetrevvor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archie Andrews & Cheryl Blossom Friendship, Back At It Again With My Bullshit, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Clueless Archie Andrews, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Fill The Archie/Sweet Pea Tag Myself If I Have To, M/M, Slow Burn, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevetrevvor/pseuds/stevetrevvor
Summary: During his sophomore year of school, Archie watches as Southside High is closed down and he must face his childhood best friend, Jughead, who he has not seen in four years.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete au of Riverdale. Most things have changed, although most canon couples will be together at some point or another. 
> 
> Veronica will appear at some point in the story but at the beginning, she is still living in New York. 
> 
> The title is from 'Love It If We Made It' by the 1975

Fate is a tenacious thing. It is forever changing and being twisted. But, one cannot outrun their fate, because, it's believed that everyone will always have one. Archie Andrews is sixteen years old when he learns this.

 

Riverdale High is buzzing with the knowledge that Southside High is being closed down. With this, students from that particular school are transferring to the clean-cut Riverdale. A majority of the students are furious at this development, but some more than most.

 

“What do you think they will accomplish?” Cheryl Blossom asks. “Sending trailer trash like them to this school.”

 

Betty Cooper sighs and shares a glance with her best friend, Archie Andrews. For someone who claims to dislike them, Cheryl spends an awful amount of time bothering them during school hours.

 

“Maybe it’s a good idea?” Betty asks, picking at a salad with her fork. She’s deliberately dodging Cheryl’s eyes and the fiery redhead knows this.

 

She switches her attention to Archie.

 

“Well?” Cheryl asks sounding petulant. Archie’s face melts into confusion and he looks between the two girls.

 

“Maybe it won’t be so bad?” Archie voices and Cheryl huffs, running a hand through her hair.

 

“Of course you would agree.” Cheryl states. “What? Are you two dating now?”

 

Archie stammers while Betty blushes and denies the accusation quickly. As much as Betty likes Archie, she knows he doesn’t see her that way. It hurts, but there’s no point in pressuring him. He’s her friend; she doesn’t want to lose that.

 

Cheryl stares at them like they’re bugs under her designer shoes and she rolls her eyes.

 

“I think that this development is horrible,” Cheryl says, despite the fact that neither Betty nor Archie asked. “And I will not let some trailer trash pull down this school’s GPA.”

 

With that, Cheryl leaves. Her red hair blows in the wind and she walks as though she is a god. Archie watches her leave and when she is completely out of site, he shares an exasperated look with Betty.

 

Archie mentally prepares himself for the oncoming storm.

 

* * *

 

Betty volunteers to help the Serpents’ transition to Riverdale High. This is how Archie finds himself standing beside Betty as she sorts through the registration desk that she created.

 

“They’ll be here any second,” Betty says as she glances at the time. Archie can sense the anxiety in her voice and he places a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiles at him and they turn when the door opens and a group of Serpents walk through.

 

The leader is a dark haired boy who is strangely familiar to Archie. He is surrounded by other Serpents and Archie’s eyes flash to another black haired boy who towers over the others. The Serpent’s dark eyes meet Archie’s for only a moment but to Archie, it feels like eternity. The Serpent looks away from Archie, disinterested and it stings. It shouldn’t, but it does.

 

As the Serpents meet Betty and Archie at the table, it occurs to Archie as to why the leader seems so familiar.

 

“Jughead?” Archie asks, shock and confusion echoing in his voice.

 

The leader’s blue eyes meet his and after a moment, they widen slightly.

 

“Archie Andrews,” Jughead says and smirks at the redhead. “It’s been a while.”

 

“Yeah.” Archie responds, smiling at his childhood best friend.

 

The last time Archie saw Jughead was when they were twelve. The boys had practically been raised as brothers since their fathers’ had been best friends and business partners. Everything had fallen down around their ears when Jughead’s mother left him and his father, which resulted in his father beginning to drink. Due to stress, Archie’s father Fred had no choice but to let go so that they were no longer working on construction together. Because of this, Jughead had been forced to move from Riverdale Middle School and transfer to the Southside.

 

Their friendship and brotherhood had collapsed and all that was left were old memories that are starting to fade.

 

Jughead looks better now, Archie thinks. He is comfortable with the Serpents and the jacket that bears their logo rests comfortably on Jughead’s frame.

 

“Anyway,” Betty says and she claps her hands together. Archie’s eyes snap to hers and she’s looking at him. He knows she remembers Jughead too, but he also knows that they were never friends. As children, it had been Archie&Betty or Archie&Jughead. The children never crossed this.

 

“Welcome to Riverdale High.” Betty says and locks eyes with Jughead. “Here you can find your class timetable and locker combination, as well as sign up for any school extracurricular activities.”

 

Betty and Jughead are still looking intently at one another and Archie finds himself confused at the action.

 

“We encourage-“ But Betty is cut off from a voice behind the Riverdale High teenagers.

 

“Wait right there.” Cheryl exclaims as she walks down the stairs, Reggie beside her along with various cheerleaders and football players.

 

“Cheryl. What are you doing?” Betty whispers harshly.

 

“While you and your precious ‘boy next boy’ may feel comfortable inviting these snakes into our school, we are not.” Cheryl sneers at Betty and Archie sighs.

 

“Really?” Archie asks Reggie, who shrugs in turn.

 

“Are you really comfortable with them at our school?” Reggie questions Archie, and Archie is stumped.

 

He wasn’t lying when he told Cheryl that having the Serpents’ transfer wouldn’t be too bad. But, he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with a group of gang-related teenagers at Riverdale High. He looks to Jughead, who is already looking at Archie. Archie notices that the other Serpents’ are looking at him too, including the tall black haired boy.

 

“It’s not my place.” Archie says finally. “It isn’t yours either.”

 

Archie can tell Reggie is furious at his response.

 

“Enough.” Cheryl snaps, “Reggie, get over your little one-sided crush.”

 

Reggie stutters but Cheryl only steps forward toward the Serpents’. Archie doesn’t understand what Cheryl means but he figures it’s not the time to dwell on it.

 

“I will not allow Riverdale High’s above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms that are overcrowded with underachievers.” Cheryl states and looked one of the female Serpent’s up and down.

 

The Serpent did not take that statement lightly and she glared at Cheryl.

 

“Why don’t you say that to my face?” The girl asks through gritted teeth.

 

“Happily,” Cheryl says. “Queen of the Buskers.”

 

“Okay, guys,” Archie says, in an attempt to diffuse the tension. He moves between the Serpents and his fellow students.

 

“Everyone, can we just put our Northside-Southside differences apart and start over?” Archie looks at Jughead, and notices a small smile on Jughead’s face as he looks at Archie.

 

“A new slate?” Archie asks as his eyes move to the tallest of the Serpents. Archie doesn’t know if he imagined it, but it seemed like in that moment, the black haired Serpent’s eyes softened.

 

“You don’t speak for the Bulldogs, Andrews.” Reggie snaps and stands toe-to-toe with Archie.

 

“You lost that right when you turned down the captaincy.” Reggie mocks and Archie breathes in deeply. It bothers Archie that Reggie has the nerve to throw that in his face.

 

“You wouldn’t be the captain if it wasn’t for me.” Archie states, rage building inside of him. “The coach asked me first.”

 

He could hear chocked laughter behind him. He wonders which of the Serpents it was; he hopes it was the tallest of them.

 

“That’s enough.” Mr. Weatherbee states as he arrives, glancing between the students gathered in the hallway.

 

“Get to class.” He says. “Now.”

 

With that, the students, including Archie dispersed and made their way to their classes.

 

Archie had a feeling that nothing would be the same.


	2. two

Archie does not think of himself as a romantic. Despite this, he knows the lyrics to so many love songs and although he would deny it, has read classical romance novels. In his defense, it was during a time when Betty had forced him to join a book club with her when they were fourteen. But, he does believe in love.

 

The only problem? He’s never been in love.

 

He’s been infatuated with girls before and even found himself thinking about boys more than once. But, he’s never been in love. At least, not the soul crushing, heartbreaking kind. The kind that persuades writers to write and singers to sing. He thinks it's an odd thought. 

 

Archie wishes he could love someone like Betty: golden haired and kind-hearted. Like Archie, she wears her heart on her sleeve. But when he tries to imagine a future with her all he sees is a dark tunnel.

 

When Archie Andrews imagines the person he will fall in love with, he imagines black hair and dark eyes.

 

* * *

 

Archie is sitting in biology with Cheryl when he sees Jughead again. Jughead enters the room with two other Serpents; the tall boy and the pink haired girl Cheryl clashed with in the hallway earlier that day.

 

When Jughead sees Archie, he grins and Archie finds himself smiling back.

 

“How are you, Arch?” Jughead asks as he stops by the bench that Archie and Cheryl occupy.

 

“Good,” Archie nods. He looks at the other Serpents and Jughead notices.

 

“This is Toni,” Jughead introduces the pink haired Serpent and Archie smiles at her. She smiles back warmly.

 

“And this,” Jughead says and nods to the black haired Serpent. “This is Sweet Pea.”

 

“Sweet Pea?” Archie asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Problem?” Sweet Pea asks coldly.

 

“Not at all,” Archie replies quickly. The black haired Serpent is one of the most intimidating people Archie has met, although he does live on the Northside of Riverdale, so perhaps that’s not saying much.

 

Jughead smirks at their interaction and pats Archie’s shoulder.

 

“See you after class.” Jughead says and moves in order to find a seat. Sweet Pea and Toni follow quietly.

 

Archie notices Cheryl looking at him but he only shrugs. He has nothing to say. She stares for a moment longer and her gaze feels heavy and judgmental. When she finally looks away, Archie allows himself to breath.

 

Archie tries to ignore the Serpents but he can’t help looking at them. All three of them are enigmatic, especially Sweet Pea and Jughead.

 

Archie wonders what Jughead’s life has been like in the past years. He endures to find out.

 

* * *

 

Cheryl Blossom is popular, beautiful and talented. She tells herself this in the mirror everyday before school.

 

It is easy to pretend that she is a cold-hearted monster, but when she is alone, the loneliness sets in.

 

Cheryl Blossom is lonely, sad and broken. She ignores all of this.

 

The redhead acts as though she hates Betty and Archie, but she doesn’t. She tries, but she can’t.

 

She looks at them and wishes she were one of them. She wants to be one of them. She wants the walks home, the milkshakes at Pop’s and listening to Archie’s music.

 

She wants all of it.

 

Perhaps it’s tedious, but she remembers a time as a child when she had fallen over and scrapped her knee. Jason had been home sick at day and when she fell, the other children stared and laughed. Tears had stung her eyes and threatened to fall, but then she blinked and saw a hand in front of her. The hand belonged to Archie Andrews, a boy she had known all her life but never talked to. He had always been seen with the weird dark haired Jones boy, or the kind Betty Cooper.

 

“Are you okay?” Archie had asked and she had clenched her fists.

 

“Here,” Archie had said and taken her hands in his. He lifted her up and pulled her along. In her confusion, she hadn’t resisted. They walked to the nurse’s office and Archie stayed with her as the nurse placed a Band-Aid on her scrapped knee.

 

Later, he had let Cheryl join him on the school swings. Little Archie had pushed her with all his might and little Cheryl had laughed and laughed and laughed.

 

Cheryl remembers that happiness, even at sixteen.

 

She wants it again.

 

* * *

 

 

Archie sits in the student lounge, along with Betty and Kevin Keller. Kevin is expressing his supposed knowledge on the new Riverdale students, and after listening to Kevin, Archie isn’t sure if he believes the rumours flooding the school.

 

“They’re probably rumours.” Betty says, voicing Archie’s own thoughts.

 

“No!” Kevin denies, vehemently. “Midge told me. She doesn’t lie.”

 

That’s true, but the words themselves don’t seem true.

 

“Kevin…” Betty says, looking at Kevin as though he is a child. Archie bites into his sandwich as he watches the teenagers bicker back and forth. He feels slightly awkward sitting and not saying anything, but he can’t think of anything to say in that moment.

 

“Hey,” Kevin finally says. “I get it. You and Jughead Jones were practically undressing each other with your eyes.”

 

Betty gasps and Archie’s eyebrows fly up. He hadn’t expected that.

 

“That’s… That’s not why I’m defending them.” Betty denies quickly and Archie thinks she says it too quickly.

 

“No judgment.” Kevin laughs, “Right, Arch?”

 

Archie nods but he’s still processing the day’s events and the words that were spoken between Kevin and Betty.

 

Does Betty like Jughead? Archie wonders. He hadn’t really thought about it. It was possible and although concerned, it didn’t bother Archie too much. He thinks it would be ironic if both his childhood best friends fell in love with one another. What does bother him is that fact that the Serpents are a gang. They’re dangerous, even teenage ones.

 

But, Jughead isn’t dangerous, Archie finds himself thinking. He’s the dark haired boy Archie had spent most of his youth with. They had done almost everything as children together. There was a time where the boys knew each other better than they knew themselves.

 

Archie closes his eyes for a moment and sighs. His thoughts seem to be at war with each other and suddenly, Archie feels terribly tired.

 

He excuses himself from Betty and Kevin, and ignores Betty’s concerned look. Walking through the hallway, Archie pauses when he sees Jughead with his Serpents. Thinking quickly, Archie calls out to Jughead and waits for the Serpent to separate himself from his friends. Many of the Serpents shoot Archie a distrustful look, but he ignores that.

 

“A Northsider?” Jughead mocks, smirking at the redhead. “Speaking to a Southsider? Revolutionary.”

 

“Ha. Ha.” Archie says, rolling his eyes. “Very funny.”

 

“Can we talk?” Archie asks the Serpent, suddenly feeling nervous.

 

“Aren’t we talking now?” Jughead teases, but then turns serious. “Sure, Archie.”

 

They walk out of the school building and into the courtyard, the silence between them builds and Archie begins to feel slightly agitated. Archie’s classmates turn to look at them and they look either surprised or critical. Archie leads them to a spare bench and sits quietly, waiting for Jughead to do the same.

 

It’s silent until both boys try to talk first and thy end up stumbling. Archie smiles slightly, while Jughead grins.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Juggie.” Archie says and looks at Jughead with his doe-like eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Jughead replies. “Things have definitely changed, haven’t they?”

 

“I’m a Southside Serpent,” Jughead continues. “While you’re this popular football jock.”

 

Something in Jughead’s tone makes Archie look down. There’s a slight bitterness in Jughead’s voice and Archie’s heart bleeds. He wonders what Jughead has had to endure these past years.

 

“Jug, I’m sorry about what happened between our dads.” Archie finally says. It feels like a weight had been on his chest these last years, and after saying those words, he feels lighter.

 

“Don’t be,” Jughead replies and looks at the table. “I get why your dad did what he did.”

 

“My dad was a mess after my mum left.” Jughead’s voice turns distant and Archie looks at the Serpent.

 

“Is he okay?” Archie asks and Jughead looks at him. “Your dad. Is he okay now?”

 

Jughead smiles sardonically.

 

“He has good days and bad days.” Jughead replies. “But, doesn’t everyone?”

 

The two teenagers fall into silence once again, and Archie attempts to sort out his whirling thoughts. Finally, Archie speaks.

 

“I want to be friends again,” Archie states and Jughead smiles slightly. “Can we?”

 

“To be discussed.” Jughead says, smile widening. “Over many burgers and many days.”

 

“At Pop’s?” Archie asks, smiling brightly.

 

Jughead groans and throws his head back.

 

“I’ve missed those burgers,” And Archie laughs.

 

The ringing of the bell interrupts them and the teenagers smile at each other.

 

“Best be off to class, golden boy.” Jughead says and the boys stand up together.

 

Walking side-by-side together, it felt natural and warm. To both teenagers, it felt like Archie and Jughead against the world.

 

It felt like they were children again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Archie and Jughead to bond first, before the characters began relationships and developing feelings. I love writing Archie and Jughead's friendship and I really wish Riverdale would concentrate on it more since I've always seen it as the heart of the Archie Comics, as well as the show. 
> 
> I've written five chapters at the moment and I honestly didn't realize how long this may be? It's heading towards maybe 12-15 chapters depending on how the characters and the relationships develop.


	3. three

 The moment Archie enters his house, he lets out a groan and falls onto his couch. Vegas takes that as his queue to jump onto the redhead and Archie laughs as his dog attempts to lick his face.

 

“Good boy,” Archie says through his laughter. “I missed you too.”

 

To Archie, the day had felt like it would never end. It felt like the longest day of his life. As Archie pets Vegas, his thoughts drift to Jughead, and that Serpent, Sweet Pea.

 

Archie understands why he’s thinking of Jughead, but he can seem to figure out why he feels so drawn to the black haired Serpent. Archie had barely spoken to him. All Archie can say is that there was something about his almond eyes and smirk that pulles Archie in. He wants to dismiss the Serpent as just another Southsider, however he can’t.

 

On the other hand, Archie feels content at the conversation he had with Jughead earlier in the day. Archie feels confidant that he can become friends with Jughead again. He has this fantasy that they will become best friends again and it will be like these last four years never happened. It may seem unrealistic, but Archie has always been optimistic. It is why he and Jughead had worked so well; he was the optimist, while Jughead had been the pessimist.

 

Archie is drawn out of his thoughts at Vegas licking his face. At some point, Archie must have subconsciously stopped patting Vegas, and like the needy dog he was, Vegas must have decided to lick Archie to draw attention back onto himself.

 

The redhead huffs and goes back to petting his dog.

 

* * *

 

“Well,” Toni Topaz says. “Today wasn’t so bad.”

 

Jughead looks up from his computer and watches as Toni cleans the countertop of the bar at the Wyte Wyrm.

 

“If you say those Northsiders treating us like we’re the scum of the Earth not “so bad”,” Sweet Pea says from the pool table. “Then yeah, it wasn’t.”

 

Jughead looks back at his computer, while Toni sighs.

 

“Come on, Sweet Pea.” Toni says, exasperated. “I saw you looking at that redheaded Northsider.”

 

Jughead feels himself jolt at those words, but he looks at the screen of his computer intently. He knows that they’re talking about Archie and he’d never admit it makes him slightly uncomfortable.

 

“Sure,” Sweet Pea admits. “He’s hot, but he’s a Northsider. I’d never touch one, unless it was to punch them.”

 

“If you say so.” Toni says slightly, a teasing look on her face.

 

“Yeah,” Sweet Pea replies, hotly. “I do.”

 

“Can we stop talking about Archie Andrews?” Jughead intercepts quickly. He glares at his fellow Serpents. “Talking about my best friend like that? It’s weird.”

 

“Best friend?” Sweet Pea asks, turning to face Jughead and Jughead realizes his mistake.

 

“Leave it.” Jughead snaps and begins to type words into the computer, attempting to feign working on his novel.

 

“Okay,” Toni says. “What about the blonde girl?”

 

Betty Cooper. Like Archie, it had been years since Jughead had seen her. She had always been this kind, blonde-haired princess and it seems like nothing has changed.

 

She’s beautiful, Jughead thinks. Very beautiful.

 

He knows nothing can happen between them. The Serpents wouldn’t tolerate him being in a relationship with her. They may not even tolerate him being friends with Archie again. Jughead hates the Northside and their privilege, but he can’t hate Archie. He can’t even find himself hating Betty.

 

Already Jughead can feel himself fraying at the edges.

 

* * *

 

In English the next day, Archie finds himself sitting next to the pink-haired Serpent, Toni. He watches as she fills out a white sheet of paper and his curiosity peaks.

 

“What are you doing?” Archie asks, before the teacher arrives. Toni looks at him for a few long seconds before replying.

 

“Filling out this extracurricular sheet.”

 

“Oh,” Archie says. “Do you need help?”

 

Toni looks at him and she raises her eyebrows at the redhead.

 

“Sure,” Toni replies. “Give it your best shot, boy wonder.”

 

Archie thinks for a long moment.

 

“You could try cheerleading?” Archie says, phrasing it more like a question.

 

“Yeah,” Toni grins. “If I want Cheryl Blossom to kill me.”

 

“She’s not that bad,” Archie defends and Toni raises an eyebrow again. Archie has a feeling that will be Toni’s signature look when she talks to him.

 

“She isn’t!” Archie insists and Toni only laughs lightly.

 

“If you say so,” Toni says and as soon as Archie opens his mouth to reply, the teacher walks in, cutting him off.

 

Throughout the class, he and Toni share various grins and Archie feels content with that.

 

* * *

 

“Jughead!” Archie calls in the courtyard as he sees Jughead make his way to his motorbike. Jughead stops, turns and waves a hand.

 

Archie jogs up to the Serpent and grins.

 

“What’s up?” Jughead asks as soon as Archie reaches the dark haired boy.

 

“Do you want to meet at Pop’s later?” Archie asks and Jughead is silent for a long moment.

 

As the silence stretches on, Archie can feel his anxiety rise.

 

“Sure,” Jughead finally says, and Archie lets out a breath.

 

“Meet at six?” Archie asks and Jughead nods. “See you then.”

 

Archie watches Jughead leave and his eyes meet at of Sweet Pea’s, who is standing beside Toni and another Serpent.

 

Sweet Pea’s almond-shaped dark eyes narrow slightly, but Toni hits his arm and he looks away from Archie.

 

Archie can’t help but wish he knew what Sweet Pea was thinking.

 

* * *

 

 Archie arrives at Pop’s early and greets the old man at the counter. He sits quietly at a booth and silently waits for Jughead to arrive.

 

When Jughead does arrive, Archie grins.

 

“Hope you’re paying.” Jughead says and Archie resigns himself to emptying his wallet.

 

“Of course.” Archie replies, sagely.

 

The night drifts on and Archie’s cheeks hurt from smiling. Jughead is taking a bite of his burger and Archie sips his vanilla milkshake.

 

“But you still thought about me.” Archie says, his voice teasing.

 

“What makes you think I thought about you?” Jughead asks, attempting to sound serious.

 

“Your beanie,” Archie replies, nodding to said clothing. “I gave you that for your eleventh birthday. You still wear it.”

 

“It covers up my bed hair.” Jughead defends himself. Archie laughs.

 

“You always had atrocious bed hair,” Archie says and remembers the sleepovers he and Jughead had as children.

 

“I missed this.” Archie says quietly and Jughead looks at him.

 

It is silent for a moment and then Jughead speaks.

 

“Yeah, me too.” The Serpent says softly.


	4. four

During a lunch break, Betty finds herself at the Blue and Gold attempting to come up with an article to write about. It has been a week since the Serpents arrived at Riverdale High and still, it feels like there is a wall between the Serpents and the other students.

 

There isn’t much Betty can do since she isn’t friends with any of the Serpents. She wants to help, but she doesn’t know how. Since Jughead Jones’ arrival at the school, her best friend, Archie, has been jumping between her and Jughead. Betty knows that he is trying to find balance in his life, between football and music, and Betty and Jughead. She wishes he didn’t have to.

 

A knock on the door causes Betty to look up and she is pleasantly surprised to see Jughead standing in the doorway.

 

“Hi, Jughead.” Betty says, smiling.

 

“Hey.” He replies and looks around the room.

 

“This is the school newspaper?” Jughead asks and she nods.

 

“Yep,” Betty says. “The Blue and Gold.”

 

Jughead stops and picks up a photograph. She wonders what is running through his head.

 

“Archie said you might need some help.” He finally utters.

 

She is surprised but amused. Hinting that Betty needs help at the newspaper is something Archie would do, especially if it meant his friends could bond.

 

“I do, actually.” Betty says. “You write, don’t you? Archie told me.”

 

He smiles at her and she feels her breath stutter. He is extraordinary when he smiles.

 

“I wrote for the Red and Black. It was Southside High’s newspaper.” Is Jughead’s reply.

 

“Oh!” Betty says excitedly. “Well, I would love to have you on board.”

 

“I do have some questions.” Jughead interrupts and Betty nods. “Would I get complete freedom?”

 

“I’ll help,” Betty says, smiling sheepishly. “And edit… And suggest.”

 

Jughead looks dubious and Betty can feel herself panicking.

 

“But it’s your story,” She says quickly. “It’s your voice.”

 

“Doesn’t sound like complete freedom,” Jughead muses but he is smiling slightly. “I’m in.”

 

“Okay!” Betty bursts out and beams at the dark haired Serpent. “Great!”

 

The blonde and brunette look at each other from across the room, and suddenly realizing that she’s staring, Betty looks away blushing.

 

Jughead shakes his head and sits down, pulling his computer out of his bag.

 

* * *

 

“Cheryl!” Archie calls as he sees Cheryl in biology class. She looks disinterested in the topics around her but brightens slightly when she sees Archie.

 

“Hello, Archie.” Cheryl says and dismisses her minions. Archie sits beside Cheryl and takes a deep breath, attempting to build up his courage.

 

“I was wondering if I could ask you a favour.” He says and Cheryl definitely looks interested now.

 

“A favour?” Cheryl asks. “From me?”

 

Archie already feels regret at his decision but plows on, nonetheless.

 

“Could you let someone onto the cheer squad for me?” Archie asks and nearly flinches at the glare Cheryl sends his way.

 

“Excuse me?” Cheryl asks, coldly.

 

“Uh, yeah. I have this friend, Toni, and although she doesn’t say it, she wants to be on the cheer squad.” Archie says and sighs as he lets his words fall.

 

Cheryl raises an eyebrow at him and purses her red lips.

 

“I don’t know…” Cheryl says and Archie comes close to begging her. “Fine, but she’ll have to try out.”

 

“Thank you, Cheryl!” Archie smiles and Cheryl’s cold exterior softens slightly.

 

“Remember,” Cheryl says as the teacher begins class. “You owe me.”

 

Archie has a feeling he might just regret his actions.

 

* * *

 

As the day ends and the night turns to black, a mystery rolls into town. This mystery goes by the name of Veronica Lodge.

 

Raven-haired Veronica climbs out of the car, and looks up at the Pembrooke’s ornate façade.

 

“The gargoyles remind of the Dakota.” Veronica says.

 

“The same architect did this one, the Pembrooke. The apartments small but-“ Hermione says.

 

“Quality always,” Mother and daughter finish together.

 

Hermione takes ahold of Veronica’s hand.

 

“You’ll make a go of it here, won’t you? The people in Riverdale, they’re kind and forgiving in a way they just _aren’t_ in New York.”

 

Veronica looks at her mother’s kind and beautiful face. Her heart bleeds for the pain that her mother has been through.

 

“I’ll try, mum. I promise.”

 

Veronica takes a deep breath and holds her head high. She is a Lodge, she is strong and like her mother, she will endure.


	5. five

The luminescent lights shine over Pop’s and Archie listens as Betty discusses ideas for her article.

 

Archie looks away and sees Jughead, in his own booth, which is situated at the other end of the diner. Archie sends Jughead a quick wave, to which the Serpent returns. Since coming to Riverdale High, Jughead has spent more time at Pop’s and although the other Serpents never come with him, Jughead seems content.

 

Suddenly, the bell above Pop’s front door jingles. Archie watches in awe as a raven haired beauty enters the diner. She removes the hood of her cloak and makes eye contact with Archie briefly, though to Archie, it feels much longer. 

 

The girl breaks eye contact and makes her way to Pop Tate, who is positioned behind the counter.

 

“Hi, I called in an order? For Lodge?”

 

“Yes,” Pop replies. “Almost ready, but you’ll have to wait.”

 

The girl looks around and as her eyes land on Archie again, she walks over to him.

 

“Hi.” The girl says and Archie can feel his heart begin to race. “How are the onion rings here?”

 

“Great!” Archie says quickly. He is aware of Betty staring at him weirdly. “They’re good.”

 

The girl nods and turns back to Pop in order to ask for onion rings.

 

“Thanks.” The girl says to Archie. “My mum and I just moved here, so…”

 

“From where?” Archie asks, curious.

 

“New York.” She replies. “Do you guys go to Riverdale?”

 

“We do,” Betty tells the girl, smiling kindly.

 

“We’re sophomores,” Archie pipes in, not taking his eyes off of the beautiful teenager.

 

“Me, too. I’m filled with dread.” She says.

 

“How come?” Archie asks her.

 

“Are you familiar with Truman Capote’s oeuvre? I’m “Breakfast at Tiffany’s,” but this town is strictly “In Cold Blood.”"

 

Betty and Archie exchange a look of confusion, not understanding the metaphors. The girl offers Archie a hand, and he takes it.

 

“Veronica Lodge,” She says and Archie smiles.

 

“Archie Andrews,” He declares. “And this is Betty Cooper.”

 

“Wait,” Veronica says, looking at Betty. “Are you-?”

 

“- Supposed to give you a tour tomorrow?” Betty finishes. “Yes, I’m your peer mentor.”

 

“Fun.” Veronica states, but Archie has the feeling she doesn’t truly mean it.

 

“Do you want to join us?” Archie asks her, quickly. “Maybe we can un-fill you with dread?”

 

Archie glances over and sees Jughead’s amused expression at Archie’s stumbling. Betty stares at the redhead and Veronica smiles demurely.

 

“My mum’s waiting for me. But… Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow?” Veronica questions and looks between him and Betty, before settling on Archie.

 

Archie nods and Betty smiles politely as Veronica pays for her food and walks out of the diner. Archie catches Betty’s questioning look and he shrugs.

 

But, his thoughts drift to the beautiful Veronica Lodge.

 

* * *

 

FP Jones watches his son silently as the teenager unleashes his fury. FP understands why his son is furious at the deal made between the Ghoulies and the Serpents, but he wishes Jughead would understand why the deal was made. Their fighting was destroying the Southside and that was not something anyone could afford.

 

The anger Jughead feels comes from the loyalty to the Serpents, and FP knows that Jughead will always put them first.

 

“Jughead,” FP says. “I don’t want you doing anything to jeopardize this deal.”

 

“Don’t worry, dad.” Jughead says sardonically. “I won’t.

 

FP grits his teeth; his son is too predictable but there is a part of FP that hopes Jughead won’t do anything. He wishes he had more faith.

 

* * *

 

“Are we going to let this slide?” Sweet Pea asks as he leans against a table.

 

Jughead sits throwing a ball into the air and catching it, again.

 

“What’s our play, Jones?” Sweet Pea asks again and the teenage Serpents watch Jughead.

 

“I think we should make a deal of our own.” Jughead says lightly.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Fangs Fogarty asks.

 

“A race.” Jughead replies nonchalantly. “Loser leaves the Southside.”

 

“High stakes,” Toni remarks. Jughead smiles coldly. They are high stakes, but Jughead doesn’t plan on losing.

 

* * *

 

“A race?” Archie asks Jughead as they walk to class. “And the Ghoulies accepted?”

 

“Stupid of them.” Jughead replies and Archie raises his brow.

 

“All I need is someone who can fix up a car.” Archie thoughts drift to Betty, whose mechanical skills were amazing. “Make it better.”

 

“You could ask Betty?” Archie suggests and Jughead looks at him.

 

“Betty?” Jughead asks, confirming what he had heard.

 

“Yeah, she’s great with cars.” The redhead replies and Jughead appears contemplative.

 

“Alright.” Jughead says, smiling at the thought of Betty. “I’ll ask her.”

 

Jughead catches sight of Sweet Pea and sends a quick wave to his fellow Serpent. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Betty and Kevin walking with the new girl, Veronica Lodge, the daughter of the man who had Southside High shut down. Disgusted, Jughead looks away and his eyes catch Archie. The red-haired Bulldog was looking at Veronica, but then his gaze wavers and switches to Sweet Pea.

 

Jughead’s sudden laugh causes Archie to look at him in confusion and the Serpent can only shake his head.

 

“You can’t have both.” Jughead says and leaves Archie to his confusion.

 

“Both?” Archie calls out. “What are you talking about?”

 

Of course, Archie doesn’t know. He’s as clueless as he was when he was a child. It makes Jughead smile.


	6. six

Betty leans over the hood of the car, dressed in overalls as she works on the car for the race. She doesn’t particularly know what the race is about, but she intends to find out. She only knows the few things that Archie had told her.

 

“What is this race even about?” Betty asks Jughead, who is leaning again the black car.

 

“Territory thing.” Jughead replies. “The Ghoulies are attempting to take over the Southside and the Serpents.”

 

“I made a deal with them.” Jughead continues. “We race and whoever loses, has to leave Riverdale. No questions.”

 

“But, why?” Betty asks, confused over the upcoming drag race.

 

Jughead is quiet, obviously debating on whether he should tell the Cooper girl.

 

“My Serpents have been fighting with the Ghoulies for years.” Jughead admits. “I can’t let this happen, anymore. So, I made a deal with them. Riverdale isn’t big enough for the both of us.”

 

“This is the catalyst, Betty.” Jughead says. “My dad made a deal with the Ghoulies over drugs, but… It’s weak and gives the Ghoulies power over the Serpents.”

 

“Are the Ghoulies dangerous?” Betty finds herself asking.

 

“More than the Serpents, that’s for sure.” Jughead replies, and watches from the corner of his eye as Betty works.

 

Knowing that Betty has mechanical skills makes her even more attractive to Jughead. His heart begins to race as he watches the blonde haired girl.

 

“I mean,” Jughead says. “At least the Serpents have morals. The Ghoulies don’t.”

 

“A gang that has morals?” Jughead can hear the amusement in Betty’s voice.

 

“Hey,” Jughead says, grinning. “It’s not that hard to believe.”

 

Betty only laughs.

 

“I believe you.” Betty says and smiles shyly at the Serpent. Jughead only turns his face away from Betty, but she can see the blush that crawls up his neck.

 

“Crescent wrench, please.” Betty asks and Jughead hands it to the blonde.

 

“Thank you,” She replies.

 

“How do you know so much about all this?” Jughead finds himself asking.

 

Betty shrugs lightly as she concentrates on the cars engine.

 

“I’ve always had an interest in mechanics.” Betty says. “Don’t you remember, Jug?”

 

Jughead nods and smiles slightly, remembering Archie excitedly telling him about Betty’s brilliance after she had fixed Archie’s bike when they were children.

 

“As I got older,” Betty continues. “I just expanded everything.”

 

“Well,” Jughead muses. “I’m lucky, aren’t I? Betty Cooper is fixing a car for me so I can kick those Ghoulies’ ass’.”

 

Betty’s response is to laugh and eventually Jughead joins with his own laughter. Being around Betty brings Jughead this complicated mixture of joy and nervousness.

 

He thinks he likes it.

 

* * *

 

The jeering laughter of the Ghoulies and the Serpents echoes throughout the large space they find themselves occupying. The Northsider’s who found themselves invited stay in a secluded area. Reggie sits on the hood of the car, while Cheryl lies on the same hood.

 

“Not the kind of drag race I imagined myself going to.” Kevin says to Reggie, who is drinking alcohol out of a red cup. “But, at least the guys are hot.”

 

Veronica is unimpressed with the scene, as she leans against the car. When Betty had asked her to attend, she had been dubious at first. But, she didn’t want to lose her newfound friends, and had decided to attend this highly illegal drag race.

 

“Don’t worry, Ronnie,” Archie says to the new girl. “We got this.”

 

“You think I’m worried, Archiekins?” Veronica teases the redhead, who is wearing his Bulldogs jacket.

 

Jughead had asked Archie to be his partner in the race and Archie had accepted. The redheaded Northsider had his own plan but knew better than to tell anyone.

 

Archie knew that if Jughead were to find out before the time was ready, the dark haired Serpent would hate him. The thought stings.

 

Sweet Pea is leaning against his bike, fists clenched and glaring in the direction of the Northsider teenagers.

 

“What the fuck is that Lodge chick doing here?” Sweet Pea snaps angrily.

 

Toni looks over and her eyes catch the form of Archie and the raven haired Veronica Lodge. She feels distrust forming in her throat but tries not to glare.

 

“She’s friends with those Northsiders,” Toni remarks. “Betty Cooper invited her, at least that’s what Archie told me.”

 

“And you’re on a first name basis with him?” Fangs asks her, looking slightly amused at the development.

 

“And what about it?” Toni asks as she raises an eyebrow in Fangs’ direction. Fangs raises both of his hands and shows her his palms, and she smirks in reply.

 

“Her daddy closed Southside High.” Sweet Pea mutters, “And I know it was a crappy school, but it was ours.”

 

“I’m not going to pretend to be okay with this.” Toni says, attempting to calm him down. “But, we have other things to worry about.”

 

Sweet Pea looks at Fangs for validation and the other Serpent shrugs his shoulders.

 

The black haired Serpent rolls his eyes but is otherwise silent. Toni counts that as a win.

 

“Remember, don’t ride the clutch, and don’t let it slip between gear shifts.” Betty says to Jughead as he prepares for the drag race.

 

“You’re an enigma, Cooper.” Jughead says, lips quirked into an amused half smile.

 

“Let’s do this!” A Southside Serpent by the name of Tall Boy exclaimed.

 

The teenagers in the area all let out a cheer, and Veronica Lodge presses a kiss to Archie’s cheek. At his questioning look, she sends him a coy smile.

 

“For luck.” She says and he smiles in reply to her words.

 

Archie’s eyes catch Sweet Pea’s form as the tall teenager claps. He takes a deep breath and stands on the opposite side of the car as Jughead. They share a nod, and Archie gets into the car first.

 

“Get these cars up in a row!” Tall Boy calls, and Jughead opens the door to the car, before entering.

 

Jughead drives the car to the starting point and steps out to greet the Ghoulie.

 

“Race over Herk Harvey Bridge to Dead Man’s Curve.” Jughead says, reiterating the route.

 

“First one back here wins.” With that, Jughead walks back to the car.

 

Red-haired Cheryl holds the red ribbon and approaches the starting point. Noticing, Toni attempts to intercept.

 

“I usually do the honours.” The pink-haired girl says.

 

“Not today, Cha-Cha.” Cheryl replies and Toni finds herself smiling slightly. There is something about Cheryl Blossom that is so very magnetic to Toni. She has tried to ignore it, but the feeling gets stronger everyday.

 

“I was born for this moment.”

 

Cheryl situates at the starting point and puts her black sunglasses on, before lifting the ribbon and starting the drag race.

 

As the car speeds off, Archie can feel himself becoming nervous. This is heightened by the excited smile worn on Jughead’s face and it only then occurs to Archie that Jughead must have done this multiple times. Hundreds, even. Archie jolts as the Ghoulies ram their car into the side of the black car, and his head snaps over to Jughead.

 

“Damn it,” Jughead whispers under his breathe.

 

“Jug,” Archie says quickly, as he sees the bridge in the distance. “We’re coming up to the bridge.”

 

“I know.” Jughead states. “I got this.”

 

“It’s too narrow for both of us,” Archie can feel himself beginning to panic, and in that moment, he wishes he were anywhere else.

 

“Jug,” Archie practically shouts. “We should abort.”

 

“And let them win?” Jughead asks, voice cold.

 

“We will both crash on that bridge.” Archie insists, trying to get through to Jughead.

 

“The Serpents are leaving Riverdale over my dead body, Archie.” Jughead snaps and glares at the redhead.

 

“I’m sorry, man,” Archie says as he reaches for the gearshift. “But, I’m not down for this.”

 

Archie pulls back and the car spins before stopping, and Jughead watches as the Ghoulies speed over the bridge. Jughead can feel rage build in his chest and it is impossible to control. He moves out of the car quickly, and Archie follows. The Serpent takes ahold of Archie and shakes him violently, feeling rage at his best friend.

 

“Why did you do that!?” Jughead shouts at the redhead.

 

“Trust me, Jug.” Archie replies, trying to calm the Serpent down. “You’re gonna thank me for this.”

 

The moment Jughead hears the police sirens, his head snaps in the direction of the bridge. Jughead runs and ignores Archie’s calls. Jughead runs and runs and runs until finally, he stops when he sees the police cruisers. It is then that Jughead realizes what Archie has done.

 

“Come on, Jug.” Archie says, turning away. “We gotta go.”

 

* * *

 

The two teenage boys walk back slowly and Jughead’s thoughts are whirling. Tall Boy was going to be furious, Jughead knew. His father would be too.

 

“You called the cops?” Jughead asks the redhead and Archie nods.

 

“Why the hell did you do that?” He asks and can feel his anger rising again.

 

“It was my idea to get rid of the Ghoulies. It worked.” Archie admits.

 

“They get arrested for street racing, they’re off the chessboard.”

 

When Jughead hears this, he can’t stop himself from punching Archie. The redheaded boy stumbles and for a moment, Jughead thinks the other boy might just punch back. He’s surprised at his own actions and he feels guilty at the look on Archie’s face. Archie’s brow is scrunched together, and he looks reminiscent of a kicked puppy.

 

“For how long?” Jughead asks him, ignoring the look. “One month? Three months?”

 

“I know what I did was wrong.” Archie voices, attempting to defend himself and ignore the ache on his cheek.

 

“Yes!” Jughead shouts, “It was!”

 

“Archie, you’re a Northsider. You had no right getting involved in Serpent business.”

 

“But you got me involved!” Archie shouts, feeling his anger rise. “You told me about the race. You asked me to be your partner.”

 

“That was stupid of me.” Jughead snaps coldly.

 

“I was trying to help.” Archie replies, his anger cooling slightly, and he’s trying to explain but Jughead is furious. He doesn’t want to lose Jughead again.

 

“Just don’t, Archie.” Jughead snaps and turns away. “Don’t.

 

Archie says nothing as Jughead runs away. Archie is left standing at the centre of the road. After a long moment, he sits on the side of the road and places his cold hand on his already swelling cheek.

 

He feels cold and alone.

 

* * *

 

As the daylight darkens and it turns to night, Archie finally pushes himself up and decides to take the long trek home. The guilt is gnawing at his insides and reaching deep into his bones.

 

As Archie walks, he hears a motorbike engine and watches as it stops beside him. Archie recognizes the driver and it surprises him slightly.

 

“Sweet Pea,” Archie announces and the Serpent turns the engine off.

 

“What’s up, Andrews.” Sweet Pea says and Archie says nothing, even as he watches Sweet Pea’s eyes roam his form and stop at the red mark on his face. He doesn’t know what to say.

 

“You okay?” Sweet Pea asks and that is surprising. Archie thinks about ignoring the black haired Serpent but finds he can’t.

 

“I think I lost my best friend today.” Archie says.

 

“Talking about Jones?” And Archie nods in reply. “Yeah, saw that he was furious with you.”

 

The words make Archie feel miserable. Jughead was his best friend and he hurt him.

 

“Calling the cops about an illegal drag race?” Sweet Pea asks. “Bold, even for a Northsider.”

 

“I’m not mad, you know?” Sweet Pea says and Archie starts at the words. “I was when I first heard what happened, but…”

 

Sweet Pea appears awkward and unsure of himself. It is a look Archie has never seen the Serpent wear.

 

“I get why you called the police.” Sweet Pea continues. “And it wasn’t a bad idea. But, you should have told Jones.”

 

“Yeah,” Archie says and looks at his shoes. “I know. A part of me knew that this would happen. I knew he’d be furious.”

 

“But you were trying to help.” Archie’s head jerks up and he stares at Sweet Pea. He can feel his heart begin to race. “You were trying to help the Serpents, right? And Jughead?”

 

Sweet Pea looks away awkwardly and Archie thinks he may have imagined the blush that crept up onto Sweet Pea’s face. Archie does not reply to Sweet Pea’s words. He doesn’t think he needs to.

 

“Need a ride?” Sweet Pea asks suddenly and Archie nods. Riding with Sweet Pea beats walking in the middle of the night.

 

Sweet Pea hopes onto the bike and Archie positions himself behind Sweet Pea.

 

“Hold on.” Sweet Pea says, and Archie wraps his arms around the Serpents torso.

 

“Not going to go slow?” Archie asks, starting to feel slightly concerned.

 

Sweet Pea laughs.

 

“That’s not in my nature,” He says before starting the engine and taking off.

 

The night wind blows onto his face and in his hair, and all Archie can do is laugh. Riding with Sweet Pea on his motorbike in the darkness of the night, all Archie feels is free.


	7. seven

Days after the disastrous drag race, Jughead is still ignoring Archie. With him, the Serpents are either glaring at the redhead, ignoring him or both. The only exception to this is Toni, who still smiles at him when Archie catches her eyes. Another exception is Sweet Pea, who although doesn’t smile, does catch Archie’s eye occasionally.

 

Instead of joining his friends at their usual lunch table, Archie finds himself sitting in the music room and working on lyrics. It’s quiet aside from the scratching of the pen on paper and the strum of a guitar.

 

Although it was his choice, Archie feels impossibly lonely sitting in the music room.

 

“ _Every moment, we’re together,”_ Archie hums. “ _Is a moment I remember.”_

Archie stops and pens another lyric on the paper. He likes it, although he doesn’t know where it will go in the song.

_“My love, my heart. I wanna share it with you.”_ He sings lightly and smiles.

 

Archie’s head snaps to the entrance when he hears clapping. Sweet Pea is standing at the doorway watching Archie with a smirk on his handsome face.

 

“So, the music thing is true.” Sweet Pea remarks and moves farther into the room.

 

“You didn’t think it was?” Archie questions as he scrunches his brow.

 

“Nah,” Sweet Pea says. “A footballer and musician? How very Troy Bolton.”

 

It startles a laugh out of Archie and he smiles at Sweet Pea.

 

“Troy Bolton played basketball,” Archie points out and Sweet Pea rolls his eyes.

 

“You know what I meant.” Sweet Pea replies and Archie only smiles, teasing.

 

“Play something for me?” Sweet Pea asks so suddenly that Archie has to think for a few seconds.

 

“You want to hear me play?” Archie is surprised and this heightens when Sweet Pea nods. Sweet Pea always seems to be surprising Archie.

 

“Okay.” Archie says and watches as Sweet Pea drags a chair over and straddles it.

 

His heart rate increases as he first begins singing, but slows to its normal tempo the longer he does sing. This is how Archie spends the rest of his lunch break: singing his songs for a Southside Serpent in the music room of Riverdale High.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Toni enters Pop’s after school, her eyes land on the figure of Cheryl Blossom. Toni has not yet tried out for the cheer squad and each day her anxiety builds.

 

Toni is about to ignore Cheryl and sit down at a booth, but something changes her mind. What? She can’t say, but something does.

 

“Cheryl?” Toni speaks gently, moving to sit beside the redhead. Cheryl turns and Toni’s heart seizes as she sees the tear tracks on the girl’s beautiful face.

 

“Are you okay?” Toni asks as gently as she possibly can. For a moment Toni feels that Cheryl will reject her, but she doesn’t.

 

“Everyone thinks I’m this loveless monster,” Cheryl sobs quietly. “But, it isn’t true.”

 

“I loved someone who loved me.” Cheryl says. “And my mother destroyed it.”

 

“You mean your brother, Jason? The one who ran away with Polly Cooper? I heard how close you guys were.” Toni says, quietly, attempting not to draw attention to the two girls.

 

“No,” Cheryl denies. “Not Jay-Jay.”

 

“Her name was Heather.” Those words echo throughout Toni’s mind and shock resonates through her whole body.

 

“She was my best friend in junior high.” Cheryl continues and she smiles slightly. “She used to sleep over every weekend.”

 

“Until one night,” Cheryl sobs, losing the small smile. “My mother caught us in the same bed. She said I was “deviant”.”

 

Toni feels her heart ache for the redheaded girl who has had to endure these words from her own mother. No one deserves that.

 

“Cheryl, I am so sorry.” Toni says. “But, you have to know your mother’s wrong.”

 

As Toni takes Cheryl’s soft hand into her own, Cheryl’s dark eyes meet hers.

 

“You’re not loveless. You’re not deviant. Okay? You’re sensational.”

 

The smile Toni is gifted with makes her heart race and her chest feels as though it is caving in. It is so beautiful, just like the girl whose hand Toni holds.

 

* * *

 

Fred Andrews enters his house to see his only child, Archie, playing a video game with a black haired teenager. From a glance, when looking at the teenager from behind, he thinks it may have been Jughead. Though when Fred concentrates, he can see that this teenager’s frame is too large to be Jughead’s and he is not wearing the typical beanie Jughead is almost always wearing.

 

“Archie?” Fred calls and Archie beams at his father.

 

“Dad, hey.” Archie greets and pauses the game. He stands and the mystery teenager follows suit.

 

The black haired teenager is impossibly tall and Fred notes that his dark hair is longer than Jughead’s. Another difference, Fred counts.

 

“Dad, this is Sweet Pea.” Archie says and Fred blinks at the name. “He was a student at Southside High.”

 

“Uh,” Fred says nodding. He holds a hand out to which Sweet Pea takes it. “Strong handshake.”

 

“Thanks, Mr. Andrews.” Sweet Pea replies politely. It is silent and Fred can feel the tension rising. Thinking quickly, Fred tries to find something to say in order to diffuse the tension.

 

“Staying for dinner, Sweet Pea?” Fred asks and Sweet Pea looks lost for a moment.

 

“You don’t have to.” Archie intercepts quickly. “I did invite you over for video games. You don’t have to stay for dinner.”

 

“No,” Sweet Pea snaps quickly. “I’ll stay.”

 

“Great!” Fred says. “We’re having Mexican.”

 

Archie nods awkwardly and Fred smiles at his son.

 

“I’ll leave you boys to play video games.” Fred voices and quickly leaves the room.

 

He can’t help but wonder about this Sweet Pea.

 

* * *

 

Archie watches his father leave and finds himself standing awkwardly.

 

“You really didn’t have to say yes.” Archie voices eventually, while Sweet Pea glances at him and clenches his jaw.

 

“I know.” Is the Serpent’s reply.

 

“If you want to leave…” Archie trails off. “At lunch I did say it was only video games.”

 

“I want to stay.” Sweet Pea snaps and sits back on the couch. Archie follows suit and sits perhaps too closely to the Serpent.

 

“What will Jughead say?” Archie finds himself asking. “He hates me at the moment.”

 

“I don’t care what Jones says.” Sweet Pea returns quickly and sharply.

 

Silence descends on them once again and Archie fiddles with the sleeve of his shirt.

 

“Why did you say yes?” Archie asks, voice quiet. A part of him hopes that Sweet Pea won’t hear the words.

 

“Does it matter?” Sweet Pea asks and then sighs. “I have no idea. You asked me and I don’t know what controlled me to say yes.”

 

“I’m going to regret this tomorrow, though.” Sweet Pea finishes and Archie lets out light sigh.

 

“Maybe,” Archie says.

 

He can’t help but hope Sweet Pea won’t.

 

* * *

 

Archie is entranced as he watches Sweet Pea laugh at a story his father was telling. His lips part slightly as the laughter lights up the Serpent’s face.

 

“You were really best friends with FP Jones?” Sweet Pea asks, seeking confirmation.

 

“I really was,” Fred replies, chuckling.

 

“Holy shit,” the Serpent states. He looks both bewildered and impressed.

 

“We were close enough that I named FP Archie’s godfather.” Fred says and Archie pauses. That is not something he has ever heard and now, it makes Archie think about Jughead’s father differently.

 

“That’s a lot to unpack,” Sweet Pea says, brow raised.

 

“Then, let’s just throw away the whole suitcase.” Archie interrupts quickly, and Fred only laughs. Sweet Pea grins and it causes Archie’s heart to beat quickly and loudly. He wonders if Sweet Pea can hear it.

 

“You Northsiders aren’t so bad.” Sweet Pea muses, while Archie grins. Sweet Pea’s dark eyes meet Archie’s. “At least not you two.”

 

“I’ll take it,” Fred says and claps a hand on Sweet Pea’s shoulder.

 

As Archie watches his father and Sweet Pea, there is an odd feeling in his chest.

 

It leaves him feelings warm.


	8. eight

Every so often, Betty will glance at Jughead as he types up a new article for the Blue and Gold. She doesn’t say anything, although she wants to. It’s driving her crazy, having Jughead ignore Archie. They had just become friends again and now they weren’t? It made no sense.

 

“Betty.” Jughead says suddenly and Betty jolts in surprise. He’s looking at her, amusement clear on his face and Betty feels a blush crawl onto her face.

 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Jughead says and Betty nods. She stands and walks to the centre of the Blue and Gold, and turns to Jughead.

 

“I think you should talk to Archie.” Betty begins and Jughead’s response is to scoff. “I don’t understand why you’re so mad.”

 

“You don’t understand?” Jughead asks, critical and he narrows his blue eyes. “Betty, he called the cops.”

 

“So?” Betty asks and Jughead sighs.

 

“How long do you think the Ghoulies are going to stay away?” Jughead questions her. “I don’t know that question myself, but what I do know?”

 

“The moment they do, the Ghoulies will be coming for Archie’s head.” Jughead says and Betty can hear his voice rising slightly. “All of ours, in fact.”

 

Jughead stands and walks around the table; he stops in front of Betty and she looks directly in his eyes.

 

“Then he needs to know.” Betty whispers and Jughead’s mouth twists into a half smile.

 

“Does he?” Jughead’s voice sounds amused and Betty doesn’t understand why.

 

“You should talk to Archie.” Betty insists. “He was only trying to help, please. He cares about you and I can tell you care about him, too.”

 

“Don’t turn your back on him, please, Jug-“ Betty is interrupted as Jughead presses his lips against hers. Shock resonates through her and suddenly, she finds herself kissing him back. His lips move against hers and she sighs into the kiss.

 

It feels like life and death, all at once.

 

* * *

 

Toni looks at herself in the mirror of the girl’s changing rooms and stares at the cheer uniform. She sees Cheryl shift and stand behind her.

 

“How does it feel to be a fully fledged River Vixen?” Cheryl asks smiling brightly.

 

“Very preppy.” Toni responds and Cheryl places her hands on Toni’s shoulders. The pink-haired girl feels as though electricity is running through her body with that touch.

 

“You look great,” Cheryl says. “I’m glad Archie suggested you for the squad.”

 

“Don’t tell him I said that,” Cheryl says quickly, brown eyes widening slightly and Toni laughs. “I won’t, I promise.”

 

“Are you friends with Archie?” Toni asks the redhead and Cheryl’s eyes shift away from her.

 

“No,” Cheryl says, finally. “I don’t think he likes me.”

 

“I think he does,” Toni reassures. “He defended you, actually.”

 

Cheryl perks up at that and Toni smiles slightly. Cheryl wants to be friends with Archie, Toni realizes and Toni is going to help.

 

“Do you want to go to Pop’s?” Toni asks. “We can invite Archie, as well.”

 

“Fine,” Cheryl says, rolling her eyes. “Let’s invite that ghoul.”

 

“It’ll be great.” Toni says, taking a hold of Cheryl’s hand. “You’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

“Pop’s?” Archie asks as he gathers his books for his next class. “With you and Cheryl?”

 

“Do you have anything better to do?” Toni asks, raising an eyebrow at the other teenager.

 

“No, but… I’m just surprised.” He looks confused at the development. “I’d love to, though.”

 

“Awesome.” Toni says, “We’ll go straight after school.”

 

Archie nods and watches as Toni bids him farewell and flounces down the hallway.

 

“What was that about?” Veronica asks as she approaches him. They begin walking to their next classes and Archie can only shrug.

 

“I’m going to Pop’s with Cheryl and Toni after school.” Archie admits and Veronica raises her brow.

 

“Wow.” Veronica says quietly. “Is this like a triple date?”

 

Archie laughs and shakes his head at the question.

 

“No, Ronnie.” He replies, “But I think I might be the third wheel.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Veronica asks and she appears confused at Archie’s words.

 

“You didn’t hear how Toni talked about Cheryl.” Archie’s face is the picture of amusement and Veronica can only stare. He is so unlike anybody she has ever known.

 

“I’ll see you later, Ronnie.” Archie says as he walks away from her. “Hey, Sweet Pea.”

 

Sweet Pea waves as the redhead walks past him, and Veronica notes the softness of the Serpent’s eyes as he looks at Archie. It is a stark contrast to his large frame, serpent jacket that covers his shoulders and the tattoo on his neck. Sweet Pea turns and he makes eye contact with Veronica. It feels as though there is an unspoken war between the two, now.

 

The war is over Archie Andrews.

 

* * *

 

Two redheaded Northsiders and a pink-haired Serpent enter Pop’s diner and find themselves sitting at a diner. They talk and laugh and bond. The wall that had been built between the redheads begins to crumble and they simply enjoy this companionship. They ignore the looks of the other Northsiders as they sip on their milkshakes and eat Pop’s infamous burgers. The opinions of the other Northsiders don't matter, they never have. 

 

As Cheryl Blossom sits with Archie Andrews and Toni Topaz, she feels a drowning happiness that has been absent since the day she said goodbye to her brother, Jason. She can feel hope creep into her chest as the minutes tick by.

 

Cheryl’s heart beats steadily and rises every time Toni looks at her. She is not deviant.

 

She is Cheryl Blossom. She is sensational.


	9. nine

_Jughead Jones sits on the steps at the front of Southside High, beside his closest friend, Toni Topaz._

_“Wow, Jones,” Toni remarks after reading the first few chapters of his novel. “Props to you. It’s very Lovecraftian.”_

_“Which I’m sure was the intention.” Toni smiles at Jughead. “I have to ask you: the main character. Where’d you get the inspiration from?”_

_It’s a tough question and opens old wounds that Jughead had sealed up many years ago. He doesn’t want to tell Toni that the character was based off of his old friend, Archie Andrews. When beginning the novel, he had needed characters and although it hadn’t started out that way, Jughead came to realize that many of the attributes his protagonist had, were too similar to Archie’s. But, he shouldn’t be surprised. As a child, Archie had been Jughead’s hero. Like Archie, his main character was loyal, selfless, a force for good._

_“Just some guy I met once.” Is Jughead’s cryptic reply. Toni raises an eyebrow at his statement and she brushes a piece of hair out of her face._

_“Really?” Toni asks, disbelieving. “A guy you met once?”_

_“No comment.” Jughead states and looks away smiling._

_The slamming of doors and the cheers causes both Toni and Jughead to look over. Sweet Pea and Fangs laugh and shout loudly, and all Jughead feels is confusion._

_“What’s going on?” Jughead asks as he stands quickly._

_“This hellhole’s officially closed.” Sweet Pea states, elation clear in his tone. “We’re done. No more Southside High.”_

_“What? How?” Toni asks, confusion written on her face and in her voice._

_“They say it’s dangerous and it’s gonna be quarantined.” Sweet Pea informs them. “Who cares? We’re all going to different schools.”_

_“But, that doesn’t make any sense.” Jughead voices and furrows his brow. “Where are you guys going?”_

_“Same as you,” Sweet Pea says to Jughead. “And you, Toni, and Fangs.”_

_Sweet Pea punches Fangs’ shoulder and the other Serpent returns the favour, grinning._

_“We’re going to Riverdale High.” Those words cause Jughead’s head to spin and he feels nauseous._

_Jughead had not stepped foot into the Northside of Riverdale after he was forced out of school and placed into Southside Middle School. When Jughead pictures Riverdale High, he thinks of Archie and the childish part that longs for his best friend is glad. He only hopes that he can protect his fellow Serpents, and Archie. He knows Sweet Pea would not hesitate to fight Archie, maybe even severely injure him. The redhead and Serpent were both frighteningly similar and dissimilar. From what Jughead can remember about the redhead is that he was loyal and tried to do what was right. But, he also thinks that Archie and Sweet Pea could clash and it could be disastrous for all. He hopes his carefully built new life does not fall apart._

 

_It is only later that the teenage Serpents discover the truth about Southside High. It was closed down because of Hiram Lodge and his ambition’s to take full control of Riverdale. Their happiness about the transfer turns to rage._

* * *

 

Archie grins at Sweet Pea over his guitar and watches as Sweet Pea tries and fails, at playing the drums.

 

“What do you think, Andrews?” Sweet Pea asks. “Think I could go big?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Archie laughs. “Totally.”

 

Archie leans backwards on his chair and strums his guitar lightly.

 

“Hey, Sweet Pea.” Archie calls after a few minutes. The Serpent looks up and nods at Archie, signaling for him to talk. “Why aren’t you with the other Serpents?”

 

Sweet Pea raises an eyebrow at Archie, and all Archie can do is raise his brow.

 

“Who knows?” Sweet Pea finally answers. “Maybe I wanted to hang with bad company.”

 

“Thanks,” Archie says dryly but he’s smiling and Sweet Pea is watching him from the drum kit.

 

“Here’s a question: why do you write songs?” It stumps Archie, the question, that is. He’s not quite so what to say. He enjoys writing them; it’s what he wants to do. But, as he sits in the music room alongside Sweet Pea, who is watching him quietly, he realizes he has a better answer.

 

“I think, deep down, it’s how I make things feel alright.”

 

* * *

 

The homecoming dance announcement causes uproar across the school. Veronica, alongside Betty joins the homecoming committee and all the raven-haired girl feels is elation. It reminds her of the dances she attended back in New York and she decides to make this a dance she won’t forget. The only cloud in her sunny life is Cheryl and her incessant demands. She wants everything to be perfect and she is not afraid to make this known.

 

“Have you decided who you want to go with?” Betty asks casually as they think up and write ideas for the dance.

 

“Hmm,” Veronica hums. “Two boys have already asked me already.”

 

“Seriously?” Betty asks, shocked and impressed.

 

“I turned them down, of course.” Veronica continues. “There’s only one boy I’m willing to go with.”

 

“Let me guess: Archie?” Betty says, smiling at Veronica.

 

“Of course.” Veronica replies and they grin at each other. “What about you? Do you have anyone you would love to go with?”

 

Betty looks down and Veronica can see the blush that covers her face.

 

“You do!” Veronica gasps and puts her pen down. “Who is it? Tell me!”

 

“Jughead,” Betty admits and Veronica’s eyebrows shoot up.

 

“Jughead?” The black haired girl isn’t exactly impressed.

 

“Yeah,” Betty says shyly. “We kissed and I really like him.”

 

“You kissed?” Veronica asks, incredulous. “You and that gang member kissed?”

 

“V, don’t call him that.” Betty says and very nearly pleads.

 

“No judgment!” Veronica replies quickly.

 

“Fine,” Veronica resigns that her best friend likes that Serpent. “If you want to go with _Jughead_ , then you’ll go with him.”

 

* * *

 

 Toni is situated beside Cheryl in the student lounge as they quietly talk to one another. Toni looks at Cheryl’s perfectly curled hair and perfectly applied lipstick and sighs at her beauty.

 

“Cheryl?” Toni asks quietly. Cheryl hums and smiles at the pink-haired Serpent beside her.

 

“I was wondering…” Toni tries to collect her thoughts. She had never been to a homecoming dance, but then again, she had never _been_ to a dance before. They hadn’t held these types of events on the Southside. After hearing about the dance, there had only been one girl that Toni could see herself going with: Cheryl Blossom.

 

“Do you want to go to the Homecoming Dance with me?” Cheryl’s eyes widen at the words and Toni’s heart starts to sink.

 

“Of course, I will.” Cheryl exclaims brightly and plants a kiss on Toni’s cheek. Toni jolts at the contact but finds herself smiling.

 

Behind Cheryl, Toni’s eyes catch Sweet Pea’s tall frame. He is sitting beside Fangs but doesn’t seem to be paying attention to whatever it is that his fellow Serpent is telling him. Toni notices Sweet Pea’s eyes frequently flick up and land on an object. Toni’s brow draws together in confusion and she follows his eyesight.

 

Oh.

 

Leaning against the wall is Archie, who seems to be conversing with Reggie Mantle. Toni’s brow softens and her lips part in surprise.

 

She knew that Sweet Pea and Archie were spending time together. Although Sweet Pea never mentioned it, Archie certainly did.

 

Does Sweet Pea _like_ Archie? Toni wonders. It’s both surprising and unsurprising.

 

Toni’s eyes switch back to Sweet Pea and finally, she notices the intense look he has even when he’s not looking at Archie.

 

He does. Realization dawns on Toni and she can’t help but smile. Sweet Pea, who hates Northsiders more than any teenager Toni knows, _likes_ a Northsider.

 

The irony is not lost on Toni. Sweet Pea is complicated and messy, while Archie wears his heart on his sleeve. She hopes no one gets hurt in this.


	10. ten

As the homecoming dance looms, the girls of Riverdale High stress over their clothes, makeup and dates. On the opposite end, the majority of boys could not care less about the dance.

 

After cheer practice, Veronica makes her way to the football field in order to ask Archie to the dance. She can only hope that snake from the wrong side of the tracks hasn’t beaten her to it. Somehow, she doubts it.

 

“Archiekins!” Veronica calls and the redhead waves a hand, before jogging over to her. Veronica can’t help but admire his form, despite the fact that he was sweating and dirt covered him.

 

“Hi, Ronnie,” Archie greets smiling. “What’s up?”

 

“I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the homecoming dance.” Veronica says as confidently as she could.

 

“Oh,” Archie replies, scrunching his brow and looking at the ground for a long moment. “Uh, sure, Ronnie.”

 

“Great!” Veronica replies and kisses his cheek quickly. “I’ll be wearing black. Dress accordingly.”

 

As Veronica walks away, she can’t shake the nervousness that she feels.

 

* * *

 

 Fred and his son, Archie find themselves sitting at a booth in Pop’s Diner. Fred listens to his son talk about school and music and football. Typical things that his son talks about, but then he switches to Veronica and the homecoming dance. The slightly downcast look makes Fred feel concerned.

 

“Did you not what to go with her?” Fred asks his son and Archie is silent. He looks at his burger and picks at an onion ring.

 

“It’s not that.” Archie denies. “Ronnie’s swell; she’s beautiful and funny, but…”

 

“You wanted to go with someone else.” Fred concludes and Archie looks lost.

 

“I don’t know,” Archie replies, truthfully. “But, going with her feels wrong.”

 

Fred does not say anything else and simply watches his son quietly. When Pop’s bell rings, Fred looks and sees Jughead in the entrance. Although he doesn’t know what the fight was about, he knows that Jughead and Archie have not yet made up. Fred sees Jughead zero in on them and Fred nods, before excusing himself and heading to the bathroom. This is a conversation that needs to take place without a parent hovering.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Jughead greets and Archie looks up, startled.

 

“Hey, Juggie.” Archie replies. They hadn’t spoken since the day of the drag race.

 

“Can I sit?” Jughead asks and Archie nods quickly. The Serpent sits down opposite Archie and Jughead notices Toni and Cheryl watching them, concerned.

 

“I’m sorry.” The boys say at the same time. They pause and then share a grin.

 

“I’m sorry, Juggie.” Archie says, an honest look on his face. “I shouldn’t have called the cops.”

 

“Maybe,” Jughead replies. “But, I over exaggerated.”

 

“I was angry at you for betraying my trust,” Jughead admits. “But, you were doing what you thought was right.”

 

“I shouldn’t have gotten you involved in the first place.” Jughead continues. “It puts you in danger.”

 

“I can handle myself,” Is Archie’s reply and Jughead smiles slightly.

 

It descends into silence and Archie fiddles with his Bulldogs jacket.

 

“Sorry about hitting you.” Jughead finally says and Archie shrugs.

 

“It’s okay.” Archie says, absentmindedly touching the spot where Jughead punched him. “Are we okay?”

 

Archie looks concerned at the answer and Jughead waits for a long moment before answering.

 

“We’re good.” Archie physically relaxes and Jughead shakes his head. “But, we’re not hugging in front of this entire diner.”

 

Archie laughs softly and Jughead quickly steals a few of his onion rings.

 

“Something weird happened to me today,” Jughead admits and Archie raises an eyebrow.

 

“Betty asked me to the dance.” He says and Archie looks surprised. “With Veronica’s help, of course.”

 

“What did you say?” Archie asks, suddenly curious.

 

“Yes.” Jughead states and steals the rest of Archie’s onion rings, despite Archie’s protests.

 

He said yes. Jughead can feel himself smile at the thought. He was going to the dance with the beautiful and intelligent Betty Cooper. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Archie pulls his textbook from his locker and slams the door shut. Archie flinches as he sees Betty Cooper with an irritated look on her face.

 

“Where have you been at lunch, Arch?” Betty asks. “It’s like you’re ignoring Veronica, Kevin and I.”

 

“Oh, uh, I’ve been in the music room.” He replies, hoping she doesn’t ask any more questions. “Working on music.”

 

“Oh.” Betty says and looks at the floor for a moment. “I’m glad, but I’d love if you joined us at lunch.”

 

He is silent for a long moment and he can see Betty looking at him expectantly.

 

“Okay,” Archie finally says and she grins, her ponytail bobbing with happiness.

 

“Walk me to class?” Betty asks and Archie laughs.

 

“We have class together, Betty.”

 

“I know, I know.” Betty says beaming and interlacing their arms.

 

“The homecoming committee is killing me,” Betty says suddenly. “I still have to get a dress and Jughead is hopeless when it comes to a tux.”

 

She falters for a few seconds and Archie quickly assures her that he knows about their date for homecoming.

 

“How do you know?” Betty asks as they walk into the classroom.

 

“I spoke to Jug yesterday.” Archie admits and Betty beams happily, clearly glad that they were talking again. Archie can't help but smile, too. 

 

They find their usual seats in the classroom and immediately, Betty turns to talk with Veronica. Archie pulls off his backpack and grabs a pencil.

 

Sweet Pea walks in a moment later clad in his usual Serpent jacket, and a flannel shirt tied around his hips. Archie grins at the black-haired Serpent and Sweet Pea nods in reply.

 

A sudden image pops into his head, taking the redhead completely by surprise. It is of him walking into the homecoming dance with Sweet Pea. He thinks about Sweet Pea’s arms wrapped around him like a metal band as they dance. He could picture Sweet Pea laughing and joking with his fellow Serpents and Archie standing with Betty and Cheryl, watching their Serpent significant others.

 

It is a surprising thought but it leaves him oddly content. It is then that Archie realizes why he felt off about going to the dance with Veronica; it is because he wants to go with Sweet Pea.

 

The thought shakes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not? I liked it when I wrote it but that was a while ago, so??


	11. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back for s3 and so far, i am so confused??? archie's arrest makes no sense but so does a lot of what happens on the show, so i can't say i'm surprised

After the revelation, Archie feels nothing but guilt when he looks at Veronica. Archie thought he could ignore his own thoughts but every time he saw either Veronica or Sweet Pea, they would be revived. Archie knows he has feeling for Veronica; he has since that first night at Pop’s diner when she walked in. But, he also has feelings for Sweet Pea. The problem is that his personal feelings are at war with one another.

 

He thinks, despite everything, that Veronica is a safer option. She would never break his heart nor hurt him. She was soft, although her silver tongue makes Archie smile. Whereas Sweet Pea is unpredictable, with his walls built so strongly that they are hard crumble or even make a crack in.

 

Veronica has everything to lose, whereas Sweet Pea has nothing to lose.

 

* * *

 

“Hello, Veronica.” Cheryl greets as Veronica enters the student lounge.

 

“Cheryl,” Veronica replies, her eyes flicking over Cheryl and Toni. “Excited for homecoming?”

 

Cheryl hums and narrows her eyes the raven-haired girl.

 

“Jughead!” Veronica exclaims and smiles at the dark-haired Serpent. Jughead looks over at her from his seat with Sweet Pea and Fangs. “Your tux will be delivered promptly after school.”

 

Fangs and Sweet Pea let out a laugh and Jughead shoots a glare at the two teenage boys. Veronica taps her heeled shoe against the floor and raises an unimpressed eyebrow at the Serpents.

 

“And what will you two boys be wearing?” Veronica asks and Sweet Pea eyes her for a moment.

 

“This?” Sweet Pea replies, indicating to his jeans, along with his flannel shirt and leather jacket.

 

“You can’t be serious?” Veronica asks in horror and Sweet Pea only tilts his head at the girl.

 

“Speaking of homecoming,” Cheryl says suddenly and her smile turns cold and slightly cruel. “Who will _you_ be going with, Veronica?”

 

“Archie Andrews.” Veronica replies without a beat. Both Cheryl and Toni look surprised and Veronica is content at the put-off look Sweet Pea is currently wearing.

 

“Did he not tell you?” Veronica asks and smiles sweetly. “I’m shocked. Aren’t you best friends now?”

 

“Get lost, Eva Peron.” Cheryl snaps and Toni shoots Veronica a glare. Veronica only smiles and turns on her heel, exiting the student lounge.

 

“Poor Archie,” Jughead notes as he watches Veronica leave. Suddenly Cheryl stands and Jughead has a bad feeling.

 

“Where are you going Cheryl?” Jughead asks her cautiously and she shoots him a sharp look.

 

“I have a redhead to kill.” Cheryl says and leaves quickly, her heeled boots clicking against the floor.

 

“Is she serious?” Fangs asks. “She’s not, is she?”

 

Toni only shrugs with a smile and does not answer Fangs’ question. No one, aside from Toni, notices Sweet Pea’s clenched jaw and balled up fists.

 

* * *

 

Cheryl finds Archie sitting with Kevin and Betty at an outside lunch table and as soon as she reaches the table, she slams her hand against it. Archie cringes in surprise and looks at the other redhead.

 

“I just heard the most fascinating news.” Cheryl starts casually, but coldly. “Are you going to the homecoming dance with Veronica?”

 

Archie looks surprised and Cheryl can feel anger curl in her gut.

 

“She asked me.” Archie defends himself. Cheryl takes ahold of Archie’s arm and pulls him up. He doesn’t resist as she walks him away from Betty and Kevin.

 

“Why are you mad?” Archie asks her.

 

“I’m _mad_ that you didn’t tell me.” And it occurs to Archie that Cheryl’s hurt. Archie feels empathy take ahold of his heart and he softens.

 

“I didn’t think about it,” Archie says. “I didn’t think it would bother you.”

 

Cheryl scoffs and tosses her hair over one shoulder.

 

“If it helps,” Archie voices and prays that he doesn’t regret these next words. “I don’t want to go with Ronnie.”

 

Cheryl looks surprised and interested by his words. She raises an eyebrow and Archie sighs.

 

“It look me a few days to realize it, but…” Archie pauses and makes eye contact with Cheryl. “I want to go with Sweet Pea.”

 

If Cheryl is surprised, she doesn’t show it. It makes him wonder if he is transparent when it comes to expressing his feelings. Maybe he is. Perhaps not.

 

“Oh, Archie,” Cheryl says. “You truly are clueless.”

 

She brushes a hand over his Bulldogs jacket and smiles, both warm and scheming.

 

“Leave everything to me.” With that, Cheryl spins and walks back toward the school building.

 

He feels slightly nauseous.

 

* * *

 

Cheryl walks like a woman on a mission.

 

“You!” Cheryl says and points at Sweet Pea, who is still sitting beside Fangs on the couch. Sweet Pea is slightly startled but then his facial features turn neutral once again.

 

“You are coming with me after school.” Cheryl states and Sweet Pea continues to stare at her.

 

“And why is that?” The Serpent asks and she stares at him like he is an idiot. It makes Sweet Pea bristle.

 

“We’re getting you a tux for homecoming.” Cheryl says and Sweet Pea narrows his eyes.

 

“I’m not interested.” Sweet Pea dismisses and Cheryl rolls her eyes.

 

“Yes. You are.” Cheryl walks to him and stops when she reaches him. “You’re going to crash homecoming and interrupt Veronica and Archie’s date.”

 

Jughead looks both confused and amused, while Fangs is smiling. Sweet Pea’s eyes widen and he looks surprised by her words, though not unwilling.

 

“We’re going to get you your man.” Cheryl finishes with a satisfied smile.

 

* * *

 

A redheaded teenager walks into the homecoming dance with a raven-haired beauty on his arm. Archie Andrews is the object of many boys’ jealousy, but he feels numb.

 

He thinks he should be smiling; a true, bright smile but instead, his smile is tight and empty. Archie shouldn’t be doing this, he knows. He never should have said yes to Veronica’s invitation – it’s not fair for Veronica. But, he knows it’s not fair on himself too.

 

“Archie?” Veronica asks and looks concerned at her date.

 

“Yeah, Ronnie?” Archie answers, attempting to mask his true feelings.

 

“Would you like to dance?” She asks and Archie nods quietly.

 

He takes her hand gently and leads her to the dance floor, before he spins her and places his hands on her waist.

 

“I can’t wait for Betty to arrive.” Veronica says and Archie agrees, excited to see his best friends. “She’s going to look amazing, Archie. Just you wait.”

 

“I’m sure she will, Ronnie.” Archie replies and finds himself smiling.

 

“Will you be coming to Cheryl’s after party?” Archie asks when the silence drags on. The raven-haired girl tilts her head and looks wondering.

 

“Perhaps, Archiekins.” She grins teasingly. “Will you be there?”

 

“Cheryl is practically forcing me to go.” Archie replies and his gaze shifts to the entrance of the dance.

 

Different students wander in, though Archie doesn’t recognize any of them.

 

“Must be weird being friends with Cheryl.” Veronica says looking up at the redhead.

 

“Yeah.” Archie says absentmindedly and he smiles as he sees Cheryl and Toni enter the room.

 

He isn’t surprised at Cheryl for her choice of dress; it’s red, of course and suits her perfectly. Though, it is surprising to see Toni wearing a dress. Archie thinks she looks amazing and her face glows with happiness as she holds Cheryl’s hand. Behind them, a teenager walks in and Archie almost doesn’t recognize him. Archie falters and Veronica notices his lack of movement and her head snaps to follow Archie’s gaze.

 

Archie finds it hard to breathe when he looks at Sweet Pea, whose hair is gelled back and although uncomfortable, he’s wearing a tux. Sweet Pea’s eyes drift over the students, but stop when they find Archie’s. At Sweet Pea’s intense look, Archie tightens his grip on Veronica’s waist slightly. Suddenly, Sweet Pea appears unsure and his eyes leave Archie’s when Toni says something to him. He nods and straightens his shoulders, before walking through the students and moving directly to Archie and Veronica.

 

“Oh, god.” Veronica mutters but Archie pays no attention. “She didn’t…”

 

Sweet Pea weaves through the teenagers and many have turned to watch the Serpent.

 

“What’s happening?” Kevin asks, smiling and looking excitedly between Sweet Pea and Archie, alongside Veronica.

 

“I think Andrews and that Serpent are gonna fight over Veronica.” Reggie says and takes a sip of his drink.

 

“Really?” Kevin asks and his eyes widen at the scene. This should be interesting…

 

“What’s up, Andrews.” Sweet Pea asks, the moment he meets them on the dance floor.

 

“Hey, Sweet Pea.” The Bulldog replies and his heart hammers in his chest.

 

“Lodge.” Sweet Pea says vaguely and his eyes only meet Veronica’s briefly.

 

“Sweet Pea,” Veronica says, tone clipped and cold.

 

The Serpent’s dark eyes meet Archie’s and he smiles.

 

“Wanna dance?” Sweet Pea asks and Archie can only nod. He’ll feel guilty later, he knows, but right now he doesn’t care.

 

“Sorry, Ronnie.” Archie mutters and meets Veronica’s dark eyes.

 

Archie’s hands leave Veronica and they switch to Sweet Pea’s large shoulders. Sweet Pea wraps his arms around Archie and they feel like a steel band.

 

“Do you mind?” Sweet Pea stares at Veronica and she leaves quickly, heels clicking against the floor.

 

Archie knows that everyone is muttering and he can see Kevin out of the corner of his eye. Kevin is laughing and his elbow is placed on Moose’s shoulder. Reggie’s eyes are wide and he looks shocked at the events, but Archie doesn’t care.

 

The redhead can feel relief drain through his body and without much thought, Archie places his head on Sweet Pea’s shoulder.

 

Cheryl is looking at the pair over Toni’s head and she can only smile victoriously.

 

* * *

 

“You really abandoned Veronica?” Betty hisses in his ear as they stand by the drinks table.

 

“I –“ Archie stutters and Betty looks at him disapprovingly.

 

“Archie…” Betty says and Archie only looks at her pleadingly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Archie says. “I really am, but… I really like Sweet Pea and I wanted to go with him.”

 

Betty softens considerably and shakes her head, which causes her blonde curls to move with her.

 

“Oh, Archie.” Betty voices as though speaking to a child.

 

“I know, Betty.” Archie replies and runs a hand through his hair. “I feel bad about it.”

 

“You have to apologize.” Betty tells him and Archie agrees.

 

“Go have fun, Archie.” Betty says and turns to Jughead, who appears extremely uncomfortable in his tux. Archie can only smile at his best friend and Jughead sends him a wiry smile.

 

The redhead picks up his and Sweet Pea’s drink and weaves through the students to where Cheryl and Toni, as well as Sweet Pea and Fangs stood.

 

“What took you so long?” Toni asks as Archie passes a drink to Sweet Pea.

 

“I was cornered by Betty,” Archie admits. “She wasn’t happy with me.”

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes, while Toni and Fangs laugh.

 

“You upgraded, Andrews.” Sweet Pea says. “Shouldn’t she be happy?”

 

Archie can only shake his head and take a sip of his drink. He wonders when the guilt will set in.


	12. twelve

The hallway of Riverdale High seems to still as Archie enters the school, the following Monday after the homecoming dance. Students turn to watch him, some curious, others judgemental. 

 

Archie supposes it isn't surprising since he left Veronica at the dance in favour of Sweet Pea, that, and he ended up leaving Cheryl's after party early with Sweet Pea. They had ended up walking through Riverdale and talking about nothing in particular, but Archie loved every moment of it. He hadn't spoken to Veronica since the dance, though he had tried to ring her multiple times, to no avail. Archie felt guilty every time he remembered the betrayal written cleanly across Ronnie's face. Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to regret what had happened. 

 

"Archie! My bro!" Reggie interrupts his line of thought by throwing an arm around Archie's shoulder and smirking at the redhaired teenager. 

 

"What's been happening?" He asks and Archie knows he is referring to himself and Sweet Pea. 

 

"Nothing much," Archie replies, deigning to feign innocence. 

 

"Really?" Reggie asks again, a cheeky smile on his face. 

 

"Yeah," he says and they begin walking down the corridor of the school. 

 

"If you say so," Reggie shrugs. "Hey, we have football practice after school." 

 

"I know," Archie lets a small smile race his face as he glances at Reggie. 

 

Reggie nods his head, muttering "cool, cool," under his breath. It is clear that he wants to say more but he isn't sure how to voice anything. It makes Archie feel slightly better that Reggie wasn't judging him for anything. In his head, he thought Reggie would be the one to throw harsh words at it, but nothing had changed since the dance. He was the same Reggie. 

 

They stop at Archie's locker in order for Archie to place his books inside and pull out the necessary ones. 

 

"Look, Archie," Reggie begins and he both looks, and sounds, uncomfortable. "Nothing is different, alright?" 

 

"I mean, you're still the same annoying Archie as before." Archie finds himself smiling larger at Reggie's words, feeling warmth spread throughout his body. 

 

"Thanks, Reggie." Archie says and Reggie takes the words as a dismissal. He turns and Archie watches his frame disappear throughout the other throngs of students. 

 

Archie turns to his locker and he shakes his head. Sometimes, he was really grateful for his friends. 

 

* * *

 

 

Betty stands beside Veronica at her locker, during the break in between classes. The blonde haired girl feels a sense of obligation when it came to her best friend and what had happened at the dance. Betty still found it hard to believe that Archie had feelings for Sweet Pea, and Sweet Pea had them in return. The serpent had always seemed so cold towards Northsiders, Betty in particular, despite the fact she was dating Jughead. 

 

" - and he didn't even have the courtesy of telling me beforehand!" Veronica was saying, her dark eyes sparked with fury. "I knew that Sweet Pea had feelings for Archie by the way that snake always looked at him, but to think Archie returned them? I don't know, it's just shocking." 

 

"I know, Ronnie," Betty says, "I was surprised too." 

 

Veronica sighs deeply and Betty feels her heart go out to the raven haired beauty. 

 

"Have you talked to Archie?" Betty finds herself asking, and Veronica shakes her head. 

 

"No, he's tried calling but I didn't want to talk to him, still don't, if I'm being honest." Veronica explains. 

 

"You'll have to talk to him, eventually," Betty saysand Veronica glancedsbehind Betty's shoulder. 

 

"I know," she says and Betty follows her line of sight. There Archie was, letterman jacket on, with Sweet Pea, who was wearing his serpent jacket and talking lowly into Archie's ear. Archie lets out a laugh at whatever Sweet Pea had said. "I'm just not ready yet." 

 

Betty turns back around and her eyes take in Veronica's face. Betty has never seen her look so sad. The blonde places a comforting arm around Veronica's shoulder and tugs her closely. 

 

"It's okay to hurt, Ronnie." Betty says, "and it's okay to be angry."

 

"Just make sure you don't hurt anyone else in the process, it'll only hurt you more." 

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting in biology with Sweet Pea turned out to be quite entertaining. Archie and Toni had switched lab partners, so that Cheryl and Toni were together, and Archie and Sweet Pea were together. Archie finds himself beside his now boyfriend on a work bench and the redhead jots down notes, all the while listening to the teacher talk. 

 

"So, have you talked to Toni or Cheryl?" Sweet Pea asks as he leans over, distracting Archie from the teacher. 

 

"No," Archie replies, his brow furrowing. "Why?" 

 

"Cheryl wants the four of the us to go on a double date," Archie notes that Sweet Pea doesn't sound so opposed to the idea. 

 

"A double date," Archie deadpans. 

 

"Yeah," Sweet Pea says, an almost excited smile inching onto his handsome face. "Do you want to do it?" 

 

"I don't know," Archie says, slight reluctance in his tone. He wasn't so opposed to it, but he didn't know if he could handle Cheryl and Toni together. They liked to tag team others, especially Archie. 

 

"Come on," Sweet Pea whispers, "It'll be fun... Kind of." 

 

Archie looks into Sweet Pea's dark eyes and feels his resolve weaken. Archie liked spending time with Sweet Pea and he supposes that in any form where they were together, he was okay with it. 

 

"Fine," the redhead says and Sweet Pea pumps his fist, gaining the attention of the teacher. 

 

"Are we interrupting you, Mr. Andrews, Sweet Pea?" He asks, face stern and frowning. 

 

"No, sir," the boys mutter, and they go back to writing biology notes, but Archie can't keep the grin off his face. It seems Sweet Pea can't, either. 

 

Dealing with Cheryl and Toni tag teaming wouldn't be too hard, he and Sweet Pea could just tag team them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and it took longer than expected, but for some reason, I really liked how this chapter turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the Archie/Sweets, no idea why I like them but, hey it's whatever. There's most likely going to be a slight love triangle between Archie, Sweet Pea and Veronica as they both fall in love with Archie. Ultimately, it will come down to the fact that Archie met Sweet Pea first and I think Archie will truly love Sweet Pea. 
> 
> I'm writing this as I think of it so things may change along the way, but who knows?


End file.
